Conventional adapters for attachment to the upper end of a cased water well including a submersible electric water pump typically include structures which are well capable of simultaneously functioning for covering the wellhead and for routing electric power cables over the upper lip of the wellhead and into the wellhead's bore. Such adapters are often found to be deficient or unsatisfactory in view of advancing building codes and governmental regulations relating to such submersible electric pump water wells which require mounting of an electric circuit breaking switch at a location which is close to the wellhead. Where such conventional wellhead adapters are provided, such needed electric circuit breaking switches are difficulty and inconveniently installed. Upon installation, such electric circuit breaking switches are typically improperly and insufficiently structurally supported.
The instant inventive wellhead adaptor solves or ameliorates the problems and deficiencies discussed above by specially adapting structures common to conventionally known wellhead adapters for dually or additionally performing functions for service as an electrical switch box.